kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-10
Summary The green half girl is happy to see that there are halfs in Teo's investigative team, since the villagers mistook them for half hunters. When Parr mentions that there have been sura sightings in the area, there is a boom in the distance. As the fighters team up to defend against the advancing suras, Maruna notes that they appear to be from the Gandharva clan, and wonders why Gandharva does not command them. The nastika replies that he has no control over them. Maruna asks what he plans to do, since he will be unable to pretend he is a half and still fight so many suras. Gandharva at firsts advises that they keep themselves away from the conflict. As Teo races into battle, Gandharva recalls a past conversation as well as her final words before her death when she told him to decide where he stands. As the fighters begin their attack, Maruna still wants to stay out of the fight but Gandharva now insists that they must help. Maruna refuses, worried that he might be recognized as the one who slaughtered the Kalibloom fighters seven years ago. Gandharva reminds him that he listened to his request to help Samphati even though they were fugitives. The fighters congratulate each other on their victory, while noticing that the suras are hollow and all black inside. Teo suggests that they search for more suras where the mountain collapsed. Parr yells as the sura behind Teo slides off its shell and opens a giant mouth. Maruna quickly takes charge and shoves its mouth closed, noting that this sura is unusually strong for an upani. As he begins to feel relieved that nobody recognizes him, Parr stares at him in shock. 3-010 investigative team.png|appearance 3-010 double blades.png|valiance 3-010 epiphany.png|remembrance 3-010 shut the upani up.png|nuisance Currygom's comment I am sorry it's late. Thank you for waiting... T_T ''Kubera'' Episode 3-10 will be late. I'm sorry. I only just found an unexpected story error. I changed 30% of the episode in the course of a day, but the quality is not good enough yet. Episode 3-10 will inevitably be late today... I think it will be available on the morning of the 15th. T_T I prepared for a year, but I don't know why I didn't discover this error until today. I must be stupid... T_T ... T_T I'll tell you about the error after tomorrow's update. Again, I'm sorry... If I had discovered it just a day earlier, I could've somehow met the deadline... The whole thing makes me cry. The episodes related to Teo will need to have significant changes later in the story. A single error has created a domino effect... Ugh... Afterword Does Gandharva look younger now than he did in Season 2? You're right, he does. I'm so sorry for being late. I'm totally exhausted now (it feels like my brain is dying...) but I should still write the afterword. The webtoon is late, but if the afterword is late as well... No... That red cloak is the cause of this delay First of all, I will tell you about the story error that caused me to change 30% of this episode. But if I explain it in more detail, it'll become a spoiler... so I'll keep it simple. The first change in the story is that Parr appears. In the original version, Parr was not part of Teo's investigative team, and the one who recognizes Maruna was going to be Elwin later. I thought that there would be no problems if I did that... but when I gave it more thought, there's a big difference between meeting Elwin first and meeting Parr first...!! This is not... a trivial matter, and neither is it a huge problem. It has some weight to the story and I can make it work if even if I'm forced to do it with a bit of ambiguity, otherwise it will feel bad forever... T_T So, in the end, Parr was added to Teo's investigative team and she is the one who recognizes Maruna. This is how the story was changed... The problem with Elwin will be handled later but it won't take up as much of the story as the original outline. Teo is using two swords? This is an additional setting for Season 3. In Season 2, Teo used a rapier mainly used for thrusting/stabbing attacks, but the type of attacks it can do are limited, which made it difficult to show Teo's true prowess as a warrior...! So for Season 3, I decided to give her a double sword. The swords have been designed to be completely different types in order to show many different attack moves. The sword that she holds in her left hand can also make stabbing attacks. Ah, right, many of you asked if she can use hoti kubera now. As you can see, Teo... can use it now. But why doesn't Leez use it in Episode 3-1? 3 layers of mouths piled up Maruna is using his bare hands here. It's not a drawing mistake. He took off his gloves. To Maruna, the purpose of the gloves is not to protect his hands. The more serious problem would be to rip the gloves rather than getting a hand injury... Notes * Re: Currygom's question in the afterword as to why Teo could use hoti kubera, but Leez does not—We still do not know what Currygom meant by that, especially since Show/Hide Spoiler later on Teo is unable to use hoti kubera when the Chaos sura opens its eyes. References